


【戈穆】程序性死亡

by hdslj72bklLKUH87Y



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28382136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hdslj72bklLKUH87Y/pseuds/hdslj72bklLKUH87Y
Relationships: Mario Gómez/Thomas Müller
Kudos: 1





	【戈穆】程序性死亡

00

我叫马里奥戈麦斯，编号05900033，就职于STB的辅相部门，是一名相引师。

我的工作，说的酷炫一点，是某种意义上的特工。

并不是那种飞檐走壁坐拥香车美女的肌肉猛男，而是负责进入受体的思想，在他的世界里扮演一个角色，引导他说出什么秘密或是给他植入某种想法。

不过那都是常规部门的相引师会做的事，作为STB的头牌，也是STB唯一的相引师，我的任务是将受体自我销毁的记忆通过引导重塑出来。

所以大多数时候我觉得自己是一个演员。

而我眼前的这个折磨了我两年多的受体，他，或者该说是它，是一个年轻的天才生物学家托马斯穆勒的第13个克隆体，也是目前最为成功的一个，基本没有发生什么突变。之前的12个克隆体中只有2个存活超过2个月，但由于记忆修改时出错，这两个幸存者的大脑里并没有我们需要的东西。

现在的这个，我叫他13号，已经成功存活超过2个月，且身体机能都很正常，记忆修改也十分成功，至少现在看来他能够在自己的相界里做那些被他自己销毁了的，据说“能够改变世界的”、“毫无疑问将会开创新世界”的伟大实验们。  
我要做的就是在他的相界里通过和他相遇，取得他的信任，成为他的助手引导他的相界，重塑被他自己销毁的记忆，并把他的研究并带回现实世界里。  
当然并不仅仅是这样，前两个克隆体他都对我显示出了不一般的兴趣，直白点说就是对我有意思，所以领导决定让我主动出击，以更方便的接近他。  
有时候我觉得自己其实是个应召牛郎。  
01  
又是风和日丽的一天，在这个克隆体的相界里，几乎每一天都是晴朗的。  
我快步走在联邦科学院的本科学院里，手里抱着一本晦涩的专业书，与身边的普通大学生们并无不同，除了我并不关心论文的分数只是一心要泡自己的教授这一点。  
我特意坐在第一排，这并没有什么难的，一个从不点名的教授＋一个晦涩难懂的选修课，前几排都空空荡荡，只有后排几个凑在一起窃窃私语的男男女女。  
年轻的教授站在讲台上整理手中的讲义，清清的咳了一声，示意开始上课。  
他主讲的内容是基因工程，其中夹杂着许多类似于自言自语的问题和自顾自的解答，我低头努力把他所说的一切记录下来。突然，一直没有间断的讲课声停了下来，我听见年轻的教授用一种不同于讲课时干巴巴的语气，带着微微上挑的尾音轻快的说，这位同学，你觉得呢。  
年轻教授正用一种称得上慈爱的眼神看着我，我低头查看他刚刚讲过的问题，如何将基因治疗药物作用于癌细胞？  
或许可以用克林兹白异菌种，我尽量自然地回答。  
前两个克隆体的相界从来没有达到过这么深的程度，但我们事先有针对他的研究准备好各种可能出现的状况，而我也被逼着看了他几乎所有的论文。使用并改造克林兹白异菌种使其特异性识别某些DNA序列是他在研究中多次提到过的。  
年轻教授夸张的发出一声“哇哦”，露出有些过于尖利的犬牙。在询问了我的名字以后，他挑着眉，无视了教室里其余完全不明白发生了什么的学生，走到我面前，双手撑在我的桌子上问我。  
“那么，马里奥，有兴趣加入我的课题吗”  
居然触发了始料未及的新相，两年来我第一次有机会进入甚至是参与他实验研究的核心。  
“好啊，教授。”我用我能发出的最低沉性感的声音回应了面前的克隆体，就像一个在酒吧里妄图勾搭一个大胸女郎的调情高手。  
13号克隆体并没有像他的两个前身一样对我的回应表达出极大的兴趣，仍然带着那奇异的，慈爱的眼神，无比欣慰地伸手拍了拍我的头。然后回到小小的讲台继续他自娱自乐式的讲课。  
我在心里默默爆了一个粗口。  
两小时之后，漫长的选修课终于结束了，年轻教授对我招招手示意我跟他走。  
我走在他右后方30公分，一个暧昧又疏离的距离。  
如果是一个姑娘，大概已经扑进我的怀里，但他只是手舞足蹈地说这说那，  
突然，他停了下来，转过身，用他亮晶晶的异色虹膜(那是他为数不多的突变之一)看着我，“马里奥你怎么想到克林兹白异菌种的”  
纯良有些傻气的脸上却有着妖异的异色虹膜。  
“我看过教授您的论文，我对从基因工程方向解决癌症很感兴趣。”  
“叫我托马斯就行，现在这么有科学追求的年轻人不多了！怎么样，要不要加入我们团队，这学期成绩我给你满分！”  
我又向他走近了一步，现在他的肩膀已经紧挨着我的胸膛了  
“非常荣幸，托马斯”  
13号的相界被人从外界关闭，而我在营养仓中醒来，看到负责我营养监测的默特萨克正低着头记录着什么。  
“嘿，佩尔怎么了”  
“boss叫你去办公室见他”  
“我正想去找他，我加入他的实验团队了，触发了新的相界”  
他歪着头看着我，“你知道米洛吗”  
“那不是我之前的那个辞职了的相引师吗”  
“你知道他为什么选择销毁记忆然后离开吗”  
我摇摇头表示自己从未听过。在我来到STB的时候米洛克洛泽已经离开了，能得到这份高薪的工作谁还会关心自己的前任是为什么离开呢。  
佩尔点点头，哦了一声，催我赶紧去boss的办公室。  
我对他冷淡的态度不以为意，毕竟在STB没几个人愿意和一个以假饰感情为职业的人有什么深交，本来就是拿钱干事的工作关系。  
boss坐在他的悬浮转椅里，指尖顶在下巴  
他的眼窝深邃，给人一种难言的压迫感。  
他告诉我托马斯穆勒将会在两个月之后爆发大规模脑细胞程序性死亡，那是他给自己的基因植入的销毁程序。  
他把尾音拖长，然后略微停顿，似乎是在观察我的反应。  
两个月在相界里相当于一年零10个月的时间，这实在是有些不够。但我除了表明我会尽力外还能对自己的老板说什么呢。  
他又继续用他尖锐的眼神盯了我一会，似乎在怀疑我有没有隐瞒什么，几十秒之后，他终于摆手示意我可以走了。  
关上boss办公室的门后，我在原地站了一会。  
相比于现实世界里的冷漠和猜忌，我倒是宁愿留在13号的相界里当一个无法无天的大学生。至少还能和自己的教授调情。

02  
该如何开头呢，没错，这依旧是风和日丽的一天。  
我在实验室里见到了其他的成员——托尼克罗斯，霍尔格巴德斯图伯，还有马里奥格策。  
他们的年龄都不大，托马斯和托尼还有霍尔格是联邦科学院少年班的同学，都25岁左右，而格策是他们的学弟只有不到23岁，但腼腆托尼和永远不太高兴霍尔格显得比只会傻笑的托马斯和娃娃脸的格策要成熟多了。  
说到马里奥格策，我有一种强烈的熟悉感，并不是那种曾经有过几面之交的那种，而是我自己的心里一直有一个模糊的影子，当我见到马里奥格策的时候，我就知道那个影子就是他。  
作为团队里唯一的本科生(是的没错，我一个快要30岁的人居然要扮演一个幼稚的本科生)，我的工作基本就是照顾天才们的饮食起居，顺便打打下手记记数据什么的，有时候还要贡献一点身体组织给天才们当试验品。  
“马里奥，来来来，我给你免费做个体检 ” 托马斯带着他标志性的傻笑拍着学校刚刚买的全身扫描仪，我知道他只是想让我当一次试验品去替他检验一下机子的功能。  
我认命的走过去，脱光衣服躺在扫描仓里。托马斯似乎对我的裸体没有表现出半点兴趣，我有些沮丧的闭上眼躺平，盘算着如果这个克隆体真的对我半点意思都没有我该怎么在不到两年的时间里修复他被销毁的相界。  
30秒后，扫描完成，我从扫描仓里爬出来，换好衣服，看见托马斯认真的在显示屏那忙活着什么，一会后又蹲在地上对着扫描仪敲敲打打，确定没什么问题后才拍了拍手准备站起来，结果却因为起的太猛向后仰去。我赶紧冲上去拉他一把，他毛茸茸的 头发扫在我的眼前，痒痒的。  
他夸张的张大嘴，发出了一声“哇”，然后捏着我的肩膀向我道谢。  
等我发现的时候，我的手已经拍上了它毛茸茸的棕色乱发，手感真好，我又顺带着揉了揉，然后手蹭着他的耳朵落在他的肩膀。  
“没伤到吧。”我看见他的眼睛快速的眨了一下，手迅速从我的肩膀上弹开。  
“哈哈哈，没事没事，那个我忘了把上午培养的菌种分离呢，我先走了啊 ” 他转过身快速走掉了，但我还是看见了他红红的耳朵尖。  
我果然是STB的头牌。  
虽然我努力使自己忘记那个耳朵的温热和柔软，但它总是在我没有集中精力的时候跳出来，还有那褐色卷曲的短发，扰的我十分烦躁。  
他只是一个克隆人，这只是他的相界，我一定是为了工作太鞠躬尽瘁了。  
当我再一次不受控制的想起他头发的质感和皮肤的温度时，我按向自己右手虎口处的一个在相界中不会显现的三角形印记，不出意外的话我会在3秒钟后看见佩尔的脸。  
果然，我再次在现实世界中醒来，旁边站着低头查看我各项指标的佩尔。  
“出什么事了。” 佩尔的语气平淡地不像个问句  
“佩尔，克洛泽先生为什么要离开。”  
佩尔又用他一贯的，有些不耐烦的表情看着我。  
“他接管的最后一个受体是濒死的托尼克罗斯，我想你们已经见过面了。他接受了和托马斯穆勒相同的自毁程序，我们发现时他的记忆已经被摧毁，寿命同样只剩下两个月。”  
他停了下来  
“那他成功了吗”  
“成功还要你干嘛。他失败了，亲手杀死了受体，然后递交了辞呈”  
我哦了一声，重新躺回营养仓，佩尔抿了抿嘴。  
“虽然我从不同意这个计划，” 佩尔按下关闭舱门的按钮，“但这毕竟是你最后一次机会了，祝你成功。”  
回到13号克隆体的相界的时候，已经是相界里的凌晨3点了，13号克隆体正趴在恒温箱旁边的实验台上睡得正香。我脱下自己的外套，像恶俗连续剧中的男主角那样把衣服盖在他的身上，和连续剧中不同的是，他并没有醒来和我深情对视，而是带着鼻音哼了哼便接着睡去了。

我轻手轻脚的翻看他们的实验数据和一些报告，却在他的桌子上发现了一张明信片，上面写着“生日快乐，我亲爱的穆利！”署名是菲利普拉姆。

我才想起来今天就是托马斯的25岁生日，可是年轻的天才似乎并没有庆祝的意思。

最起码生日这天不能睡在实验室吧。

我轻轻推醒他，看着他迷茫的坐起来看着我，脸上还带着袖子压出的痕迹。

“生日快乐，托马斯”

“生日？那不是明天吗？哦，已经3点了，那我现在已经25岁了”

“生日怎么能在实验室里过，咱们走”

当我们走在九月凌晨的风中，我开始怀念温暖的实验室。

托马斯只穿了一件短袖，抱着胳膊走在我旁边，嘶嘶地抽气

“冷吗？” 我靠近他，把我们之间的距离缩短到0公分。

“不冷不冷，马里奥咱们要去哪呀” 他侧着头看我，脸上几天超越年龄的皱纹随着他咧嘴的动作又挤成一团，像大嘴猴。

我把他的手拉住，有点凉。

“去你家吧”

他没有甩开我，也没有握紧我，只是任凭我拉着。

“好啊，我家就在学校的职工公寓”

我就这么拉着他，他就这么任我拉着，一直走到电梯里。

他按下21，然后转过身面朝我。

他把手伸进我的体恤，冷的我一个激灵。

他把脸凑到我面前，向前一步把我抵在电梯透明的玻璃上，瘦到有点硌人的胸膛也抵住我的，却不再有其他的动作。

我要偏过头去亲吻他，他却向后一步离开了我

“到了 ” 他又恢复了傻兮兮的笑，像什么都没发生一样走出了电梯。

对于我接下来的反应，我想要说服自己这只不过是一个有职业素养的相引师该做的，但我知道那一刻我根本没有能力思考。

我追上去，他正在开那扇该死的门，我把他抵在门上。他几乎和我一样高，我们面对面，呼吸缠绕着呼吸。

我没有给他任何躲开的机会就吻了上去，凶狠而强硬，吸吮他不太丰润的下唇，舔舐他的犬牙，翻搅他总是忙碌的舌头。

门被打开的时候我们几乎是互相缠绕着跌了进去，磕磕绊绊地摔在床上。

他一反往日的聒噪，只是努力地跟着我的节奏，停下来喘息的时候，他眼里的清明让我愧疚。

或许他什么都知道。这个念头突然出现，我分不清这是作为一个欺骗者的愧疚还是他异色的瞳孔洞穿了一切。

在这一刻，我失去了所有引以为豪的自制力和理智，我进入他的时候，他小声地呜咽着。我停下来不再动作，想等他慢慢适应。但他急切地缠上双腿，扭动着催促我赶紧动作。我再也抑制不住地冲撞起来，他后穴的每一道褶皱都被我撑满，他的每一次收缩和我的冲撞完完全全得同步，这就像是写进生命的默契。

他呻吟的尾音突然拔高，随后而来的是他释放后空乏的眼神。

我把他从汗湿中捞起来，再次伏上去找他，把他翻过来面对着我，他的腿自觉攀附上我的腰，下半身几乎悬空着，随着我凶狠的操干摆动着。

我掐着他精瘦的腰胯，眼睛不愿放过有关他的任何细节。我以为他与我拥有同样的快乐，但在他脸上我看到的却是患得患失的执拗。

03 

我做了一个简短的梦，醒来时却一身冷汗 

我清楚地记得梦里那个绿眼睛的严肃男人说的每一个字。 

他说，你还记得第一堂课我教过你什么吗。 

但我却不记得自己的回答。

我看着睡相安静的不像话的天才克隆体，感受怀里温热的体温，贪婪和强烈的占有欲从我的指尖伴随着长久没有活动的麻木感蔓延至胸口。一直以来我都以为我才是那个知晓一切掌握全局的人，而他则是那个被蒙在鼓里只能活在自己相界里甚至都不知道自己只是一个克隆体的可怜人。 

他在我怀里醒来，难得的没带着笑。

“welcome back , my super Mario. ”

“什么？”不安感在我的肋骨下翻腾。

“欢迎回到现实世界呀，梦见了什么~”

“对，回到现实世界。我当然是梦见你了呀 ” 我突然发现，其实我什么都不知道。明明是能彻底解决癌症的研究，他为什么要全部毁掉，明明是与我无关的相界，为什么我会产生共鸣，明明是素不相识的陌生人，为什么我会对格策有那么熟悉的感觉。

到底是谁骗了谁。

我甚至开始隐隐的期待，这才是现实。

我们交换了一个早安吻，虽然现在看起来已经是中午了。

我们互相推搡的走进浴室，顺带着又来了一发。

我在他品种匮乏的冰箱里找到几样勉强可以凑成一顿饭的食材，走进他看起来从没用过的光洁厨房，打算做点什么来填饱我们的肚子。

他似乎一刻都不想让我脱离他的视线，在我煎香肠的时候轻轻靠过来，下巴搁在我的肩膀上，柔软的卷发轻蹭着我的脖子，我偏过头向他索取一个吻，他却用手勾住我的脖子主动把吻加深。我丢开手中的木质煎铲，扣住他的后脑将他抵在水池边缘，更加卖力地吞噬和舔吻他。

等我们终于把彼此的舌头从对方口中收回来时，香肠早已变成漆黑的两坨。

“今天可是我的生日，你以为两根香肠就能打发我吗”年轻的天才露出狡黠的笑，手还搭在我的肩上。

眼前的人把我的生活拖进了失控的混沌中，我所有的所谓的职业素养都彻底丢弃了我。我摸着眼前人的脸，真实的触感和暧昧的温度，所有的追问和疑惑都失去了意义。我拥有你，即便是复制的你。

我们出门准备来一场普通情侣间俗气的约会。

我们走进一家他常去的餐馆，他兴致勃勃的点了一份情侣套餐，咧着嘴对我说他一直想吃这里的套餐，以前只和格策一起点过一次，自己一个人的时候又不好意思点，今天终于可以名正言顺的点一次了。

他第一次点情侣套餐居然是和格策一起，我在心里默默对那个圆滚滚的小胖子比了个中指。

托马斯看到我们邻座的情侣们在互相喂饭，非要给我也喂一口，我看着他伸过来的满满一勺的饭，无奈的努力张嘴把它们全部塞进嘴里，结果塞的太满以至于我根本无法咀嚼，只能维持着被撑满的动作无法继续。

他看着我拍着桌子狂笑，连叉子都被他碰到了地上。

等我好不容易把嘴里的东西咽进胃里，咬合肌已经酸的不行，他坐在我对面一副笑的要断气的样子。我有些羡慕的望向旁边和谐互喂的情侣们。

按照惯例，吃完情侣套餐，接下来当然是要去看个电影了，托马斯依旧兴致高昂的买了情侣套票。

情侣座在最后一排，单独隔绝出来的小小空间暧昧而舒适。

我听到旁边的男女们发出难耐又火热的声音，心里的火苗早就抑制不住。我看向他的侧脸，他却专心致志地盯着屏幕。我把手伸向他大腿内侧，却被他狠狠拍了一下。

“哎呀，别动，我怕痒”

荧幕里的男女主人公忘情的拥吻着，旁边的情侣们也一直传出令人脸红心跳的声音，而我只能咬着可乐的吸管幽怨地看着旁边专心致志地侧脸。

突然响起了德国国歌，托马斯手忙脚乱的掏出自己的手机，跑了出去。

大概过了10多分钟他才回来，昏暗的光线我看不清他的表情，但我清楚的感到了他的烦躁。

“我要回一趟实验室，晚上可能也不回去了，你回去好好休息一下吧，不用等我了。”说完就要离开。

我跟着他小跑出影院，拉着他问他出什么事了，他模糊地告诉我只是实验出了点小问题，却转开视线不和我对视。

我什么也没说，只是拉着他朝学校的方向走，一直走到实验室。

格策已经等在那里，听到开门声就跑了过来，却在看见我的时候突然噤声。

“告诉他吧”托马斯拉住我的手，对着格策点点头

“这是你的体检报告。”

“怎么了，我得什么不治之症了吗”

“不，你很健康”

“那你们为什么这么紧张”

“你太过健康了，你的机体非常年轻，细胞的活跃状态相当于15岁左右的少年。除此之外，我还在你的组织细胞中发现了残留的丧失了分裂能力的球状细胞，据我分析它曾经是一个癌细胞。”

“什么意思 ” 

“根据你体内残留的球状细胞，我推测你曾经接受过特异性识别基因疗法，治愈了你的癌症。至于你的身体机能为什么处于这么年轻的状态，我也没有头绪。”

这是没有人到达过的深度，我不知道相界中的检测是否是真的。可是我却没有任何我曾患过癌症的记忆。

“马里奥，你身上有什么伤疤吗”托马斯的拇指内侧轻轻蹭过我的手背，似是一种安慰。

伤疤，并没有，不，不只是这样，我的身上，没有任何的伤疤，实在是有些，太过健康了。

“可是，特异性基因疗法是我们正在做的课题，据我所知，我们是这一理念的提出者，所以世界上不应有第二个人掌握这项技术，然而我们现在对于如何将克林兹白异菌种改造成特异性识别癌细胞并将治疗药物释放在癌细胞内没有任何进展。像你接受的这种成熟的治疗我们现有的技术根本无法达到，那么你，是从哪里接受的治疗呢？” 格策抱着胳膊直直地逼视我，我完全无法回答他的问题，我根本没有任何有关治疗的记忆，而且，相界中接受的检查真实性到底有多少可信度我没有任何把握。

我看向托马斯，发现他低着头，并没有像格策那样对我表露出任何的怀疑和不解，像是感觉我在看他，他抬起头，异色的瞳孔平静无澜，他张开嘴，似乎想说些什么，但我什么都没有听到，相界被人从外界强行关闭，我坠入3秒的黑暗。

“05900033”

一个熟悉的声音，并不是佩尔

04

眼前的绿眼睛男人曾经出现在我的梦里，在那个克隆体的相界里的奇怪的梦。

“我想你大概是不记得我了，不过我想你应该是认识我的，我叫米洛克洛泽。”

米洛克洛泽，我的前任相引师。

“你不是销毁记忆辞职了吗”

“你果然只是认得我却不记得我，我亲爱的学生。”

他说我是他的学生

“想起来了吗，我亲爱的孩子 ”男人仍用他那绿色的眼睛带着怜悯和慈祥看着我，手指轻轻转动他中指上的素环

“不，我不记得你。”

“哦？那你的大学是在哪里读的呢”

“联邦科学院”

男人轻笑了一声“你对你的大学生活有什么印象吗？”

我知道我在哪里读了大学，但也仅仅是知道，知道与记得，是两种不同的概念，我想要回想起我的校园，我的教室，我的舍友，我的老师，我的学业，但他们一切都带着模模糊糊的雾气。

男人叹了一口气

“马里奥，现在你的时间不多了，我要你回到相界，杀掉托马斯穆勒。”

“为什么？在他的相界里杀掉他有什么用？你要是想杀掉那个克隆体为什么不直接去他的营养室？”

我猛烈的，愤怒的，无法克制的大吼，强烈的感情爆发后无缘由的吞噬感起于某个无名的角落，我盯着闪动的红色指示灯，在这看不出时间的密闭房间里我只觉得憋闷。

“马里奥，这件事实施比解释更重要，相信我，过去的两年里我试图做过无数次的解释，我不知道他会对你有这么深的影响，但你陷得太深了。”

“我想我没有任何理由相信你，你只是一个离职的前任相引师。”

“那你相信托马斯吗”

那我相信托马斯吗

是的，我相信，我相信他就像相信自己，我相信他的存在就像相信自己的存在，相信他说的第一个字，就算他告诉我STB是恐怖组织想要炸掉地球我也会相信。

“如果我说他根本不存在呢”

他说他不存在，他怎么会不存在

我笑了，笑到无法换气。

我笑，因为我知道什么是真的

我知道他在骗我，作为一个相引师，虚虚假假的世界里，有时候我也分不清自己到底是受体以为的那个他还是我自己认为的马里奥戈麦斯，但如果说有什么是我所能确信的，那个总是阳光明媚的相界和他的主人大概就是唯一了。

如果连他都不是真的，那我呢

作为一个相引师，我因何存在呢

“亲爱的孩子，作为你的老师，我知道我做的不对，但是你…”

我抬手打断了他，重新躺回营养仓，合上仓门，准备返回托马斯的相界。我不想听这个疯子的胡言乱语。

“你不敢听他说了什么”一个小小的声音在心底抗议着

我不敢听他说了什么，但他的声音还是透过仓门传了进来

“一定要在你的相界里…”

进入相界的前一秒，我听到他不完整的句子。

三秒后，我回到了那个总是阳光明媚的相界。

这次它却下起了雨

瓢泼的大雨，随着无源无向的风胡乱飘洒着。

我在原地站着，看到他在街道的另一边，叉着腰，顶着湿漉漉的头发，歪头笑着。

他用口型比了句什么

他说马里奥，你怎么才回来

然后就不顾来往的车辆径直朝我走来，步伐逐渐加快，最后变成了跑。

我张开双臂，他朝我扑来。

“马里奥，你总会回来的对吗，无论发生什么”

他头发上的水和我脸上的雨混杂在一起，我睁不开眼睛，也忘了怎么呼吸。

“马里奥你希望再见到我吗”

我深吸一口气，他发梢的雨水糅杂了腥咸的味道撞进我的鼻腔。

“我希望永远都能见到你，无论什么样的你。”我收紧围在他腰上的手臂

他笑着推开我，向后倒退着走向人行道的边缘

“可是我不想呀，我再也，再也不想见到你了，你值得一个正常的家庭。我知道这话很俗套，但这就是我该有的结局不是吗”

“welcome back, 我亲爱的马里奥，回到你的世界里去吧，真实的世界。”

“你已经不需要我了，记得吗，你说过的，你是马里奥戈麦斯，而不是在形形色色的相界扮演别人的相引师，你害怕有一天你连自己都不认得。”

“我扮演过朝九晚五的小职员，扮演过风光的足球明星，扮演过初出茅庐的小警察，扮演过你的高中同学，扮演过你的大学舍友，你不累我可累了呢。”

“你可是super Mario，你已经不需要我帮你在那些奇怪的相界里扮演别人了。不要在干这行了，去教书吧，就像米洛一样。”

“别这幅表情啊，你看你永远阳光明媚的相界都开始下雨了，亲爱的马里奥，我就是你啊，我一直都在的 ”

他一步一步倒退着，走到道路中央。

一辆没有减速的车朝他撞去，却只是透过了他。

他站在那，夸张的朝我飞吻，咧着嘴对我招手

一辆又一辆的车透过他逐渐消失的身体。

05

我去看望了格策，我的主治医生。

娃娃脸的年轻医生似乎对自己的第一个病例很满意，询问了我是否介意被写进论文里。

我点点头表示不在意。

“还要给你做一个简短的测试，你知道的佩尔他一直不太相信引导疗法，他可是还对给你脑袋动刀子念念不忘呢。”格策说着把电极贴片固定在我的头上。

几个问题过后，他宣布治疗正式结束，“你恢复得很好戈麦斯先生，我想你已经准备好迎接新的生活了。”

06

“是的，当一个相引师的内心出现动摇时是有可能分裂出一个相我的，而相我的存在是会影响本体的相界的，你的相界会因寻相我存在的合理性而不断改变。”

“老师，相我拥有自己的意识吗？我是说，他与本体是相互独立的吗？”

“他起于你，但你从来都不拥有他”

“那要怎么消灭他呢”

我看向坐在第一排的他，他正带着恶劣的笑托着下巴饶有兴趣的看着我，用口型比着，回答他呀，戈麦斯教授

“他就是你，他一直都在”


End file.
